Captain Winters
Captain Neville Winters is one of Commissioner Garrett's most elite and trusted men, and an officer amongst the new group of special operatives that's just arrived in Washington. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/fbifiles/ Background A Bay Area native, Winters is a graduate of U.C. Berkeley’s prestigious Military Police Officer program. Having served his country for eight years, Winters further advanced his expertise in urban warfare and counter-insurgency by joining GenSec’s highly classified “Advanced Equipment and Tactics” division. Captain Winters has previously served with Commissioner Garrett, winning an Honorary Medal of Valor during the Boston campaign for, as Garrett described, “putting a little iron in the glove”. Gameplay Captain Winters is deployed alongside a squad of several other elite shield-wielding SWATs during a police assault; his presence is announced through a loudspeaker-like line. He and his unit set up a phalanx-type shield formation in a fixed location, facing and attacking any heister who comes within their range. He acts like a special boss-type unit, conferring bonuses to the law enforcers in the form of an increased spawn rate, greater damage resistance, and modified tactics. Most notably, his presence will lock the assault wave, meaning that it will not go into fade or end until Winters is driven off. Unlike the other special units, Winters is, for the most part, passive -- he does not actively pursue the heisters the way Bulldozers, Cloakers, and Tazers do. Also unlike other specials or boss units, Winters cannot be killed -- after part of his team dies or his health is worn down, he will cease to take damage and retreat off the level, and will not return again for the duration of the heist. Quotes Upon spawning * "All right, the Captain is here!" * "Its the Captain! Follow his lead!" * "Your Captain has arrived!" Reaching the Heisters * "Contact is made, I repeat contact is made" * "Contact, Positive contact!" * "Thats them all right." * "There! The Payday Gang!" Allies taking fire * "Fight through the pain!" * "Make yourself hard to hit!" * "Watch their fire!" Allies moving forward * "Tactical advance watch your angles! " Downing a Heister * "We've got one!" * "I knew we'd get them" * "Robbers down!" Strategies * Captain Winters and his team form into a schiltron upon entering the level, and will form into a phalanx when a heister gets within range. Like normal shields, it is still possible to outflank them through sheer speed, or have one heister draw their fire while the others engage from a distance. * Sniper rifles and other shield-penetrating weapons are still able to punch through the elite shield units. However, their large health pools make shield-penetrating weapons significantly less effective. * The new added top of the modified shield will reflect explosive projectiles back at the player (Or some other direction depending on where the players is standing). * Unlike normal shields and other law enforcers, neither Winters nor his unit will flinch when struck by explosives or fire-based weaponry. * Enemy cops seems to be more coordinated when assaulting players. (such as entering at same time, instead of 1 by 1) * The assault pattern is different:( needs more experience in game to prove this point) ** Cloaker: does not come alone (2 cloakers or more) ** Rescue teams and cops: will spawn more ** Shields and dozers: are the first to engage the players ** Tasers: won't go close to players, as they will focus on tasing the target at mid range ** General all units: will move faster and take shortcuts (climbing over the wall, entering by window..) * All units gain up to 50% damage resistance, starting from 10% and increasing by 5% every 5 seconds. * Even Captain Winters is defeated, in the after assault, there will be unusually big amounts of rescue teams * After Captain Winters retreats, the GenSec Shield officers that came with him will scatter then remain stationary, posing little threat to the team except for protecting the other law enforcers behind them. Trivia * Winters is a confirmed leader of the "GenSec Special Enemy" type first introduced during CrimeFest 2014 and is the first re-occurring enemy to have a confirmed name and background. He is also the first law enforcement unit and enemy so far that the player cannot kill, instead retreating when he's taken enough damage.http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/100559926507043264 * Winters is an employee of GenSec, and leader of several product experimentation teams. His company email address is nev.winters@gensec.biz. Gallery Phalanx.jpg|Ingame representation of unit. References Video PAYDAY 2 The FBI Files & New Enemy Trailer|Introduction video Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Special enemies